kingofthehillfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Concernedalien11780/Hello, King of the Hill fans!
Hello, King of the Hill fans, this is Concernedalien11780. I have been a fan ever since I started watching the reruns on Adult Swim when I was fourteen. I always appreciated how it knew how to be funny, realistic, and more-or-less family-friendly. Honestly, I'd probably show a kid an episode of King of the Hill before showing a kid The Simpsons or even some kids' shows today. I've also found it peculiar that it is the only older-audience-oriented animated comedy to manage to be slightly more right-leaning than pretty much all other adult cartoons and not turn away mainstream audiences. Even South Park, once believed to be the only show willing to criticize left-leaning politics, was almost required to promote things you wouldn't normally think Trey Parker and Matt Stone believe in recent years to keep the show's ideology consistent with the rest of Comedy Central's programming. Mike Judge himself said in an interview that, with the exception of sharing in a different interview that he is against gun control on the grounds that he believes that it is ineffective for stopping gun violence, he deliberately avoids sharing his political views or making his works overly political. The nastiest thing he has to say about George W. Bush is that he has a weak handshake. He believes that both conservatives and liberals would have a crisis of ethics by licking a stamp with Bill Clinton's face on it. When he does get political, he usually focuses on criticism of political correctness, such as Hank complaining about how he feels that, according to the liberal media, you can only hate a man if he's white. He made a completely different show for more latent criticism of liberals and political correctness you might remember as The Goode Family. It ran for one season on ABC in 2009 and was about a family that is constantly trying to be liberal and progressive, politically correct, eco-friendly, vegan, and loving of all peoples, yet try so hard that they constantly make themselves look like fools in the process. For example, they try to adopt an African baby to promote multiculturalism in their town, yet due to a slight mix-up with the papers, they get a white South African baby instead, who grows into a character similar to Chris Griffin from Family Guy. It was cancelled pretty quickly because of how not many people watched it and how it most likely struggled with advertisers because of how many of ideas it promoted were pretty anti-mainstream. That's one of the major problems with trying to put a show like that on one of the Big Three networks. It probably would've lasted longer if it was put on something a little more alternative, like FX or Adult Swim, a premium network like Showtime or Starz, or if he waited a few years for streaming to become popular, maybe Amazon Prime Instant Video, Crackle, Hulu, or Netflix. Why not HBO, even with Mike Judge having another successful show, Silicon Valley, on HBO? Well, as I mentioned earlier, Mike Judge doesn't like to be too political, and Silicon Valley is about the lives of techies in Northern California, therefore not really a political show. That's why he's allowed to make a show for HBO, because there's not much of a chance that he could say something in major contrast to what John Oliver and Bill Maher promote in a show designed the way Silicon Valley is designed. Regardless of everything I talked about in this blog post, I think that King of the Hill is one of the funniest, smartest, and all-around best adult animated comedy-dramas ever made, and that its more dramatic style paved the way for BoJack Horseman to be a more dramatic show. I expect more adult animations to try this style in the future. Thank you for letting me into this community. As with all posts I write on wiki blogs in which I talk social politics, I turned off comments in order to avoid flame wars. If you take issue with something I said in this post and want to take me to task, please do so in the individual chat section of my user page so that no one else is attacked by how you feel. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts